


I Wish

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried out for a mod position on tumblr's imagineclaireandjamie and was given two prompts to write. (I also moved from Colorado to Michigan while I was writing them so I'm pretty proud of my work!) I didn't get it but the people who did are amazing. RedStarFiction posted their versions of the prompts and it spurred me to do the same since they're so different! Thank you also to westerhos who urged me to do the same. (PROMPT #1) Hi can you please have one around Voyager where Claire catches Jamie talking to a picture of Brianna, telling stories, wisdom, etc or just anything to do with the pictures and Jamie learning about Bree, I feel like it’s underutilized in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

Jamie walked slowly up the steep, wooded hill overlooking Lallybroch as the sun was beginning to rise. He found a fallen tree to hunker down on to have a long overdue conversation with his daughter. Well, not _exactly_ his daughter but rather portraits Claire had shared with him when they had reunited. They chronicled her important life moments over time as she grew from a wailing infant into a beautifully strong young woman. After they had lost their beloved Faith, he had longed for them to be given another as well as the blessing of seeing that child to adulthood. Since it had not been known until just days ago if Claire or their child had lived, he would take what he was granted and be thankful to God for the miracle. 

He reached into his sporran, bringing out the stack of beloved pictures carefully tied together with a ribbon. It had been arranged chronologically beginning with a red faced baby in a lacy gown and ending with Brianna, as well as a young man, dressed in formal attire with wide smiles plastered on their faces. He selected the first picture to gaze at it affectionately.

“Look at that puir cherub face all twisted fit to burst!” he crooned. “I wouldna be pleased if I was in such clothes either. It does do my heart glad to see yer Mam had ya christened mo nighean. Now that I know yer soul is safe itsa great relief to me.”

He held it up so the face was towards the estate, pausing for a minute to collect his thoughts.

“This is yer home, Lallybroch. We Frasers have lived here for generations, taking care o’ the land and the fam’lies tha’ depend upon us. It's no’ easy but tha’s what being a laird is.” he explained. “Ye are respons’ble for many a life, both man and beast, but I don’ ken any other way. I do ken it is honest labour that taxes yer mind, body an’ soul but the knowledge you take from it to pass on is great.”

The picture he held was returned to the others and the next one was brought out. It was a slightly older girl sitting on a pony in full English riding gear. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

“ _A dhia_! What in the name of Judas are ye wearin’, lass?” he asked. “Were ye here I woulda had ye on a horse when ye still had yer milk teeth! And naught in such fancy clothes, tha’s for sure. Dressage is no’ for the Highlands. It mi’ be something yer Mam’s family does, but no’ here. It’s good you had animals in yer life, to be sure. They remind ye that t’ take turns with power is part of life.”

The sun was just over the top of the big house as he selected another. This was of a girl in a Brownie uniform trying her best to set up a tent. Claire had explained the concept of Girl Scouts to her husband as somewhat of a group that trained girls to be more self sufficient. Jamie, of course, approved of it immediately, especially after she had emphasized that in their time it was a rather avant garde way of thinking. 

“Yer Mam is a strong headed person an’ I ken she made you braw as well.” he admitted. “Learnin’ how to live off the land and t’ feed yerself with nay help is necessary to live, weel, it is here in these days. But ye need t’ eat no matter where or when, I expect. In that uniform I see a wee soldier on the firs’ day of trainin’, fearful of wha’ the day brings. You’ve got her head for dealin’ with new things, don’t ye? Smart as the day is long. I’m willin’ to wager you moved up the ranks verra quickly t’ show them how we Frasers do things when we set ourselves to task.”

Light began to creep up the meadow as Jamie selected the last picture. His attention needed to be focused on his obligations for the day as well as his beloved wife so there was not much more time he could spare that morning. 

It was a picture of a grown girl holding a sign with symbols on it with the words PEACE IN VIET NAM alongside a large group doing the same. The thought of soldiers still going so many miles from home to fight and die sent a chill down his spine. Protesting unjustness was certainly not foreign to him having defended his own country in France. What he could not fathom why their leaders hadn't done what the masses had bid them. He shook his head as he traced her outline repeatedly.

“I cannae be worrit about that future _mo nighean_ but I do find my thoughts focused on yours, now that yer Mam has returned to me. She has told me enough to fill books about ye, but I confess I hope yer curiosity gets the upper hand and you find a safe path back. It's been a constant prayer for half my life to know ye. To my eyes it has been a miracle to have my wife back an’ we jus’ need you here to make our family complete.”

He kissed the picture then returned it to its safe place with the others as he rose. Some of the weight upon his heart had been lifted in just a few short minutes, he could turn to other pressing concerns. Closing his eyes, he stilled his breathing and began to pray.

_Ar n-Athair a tha air nèamh,_  
Gu naomhaichear d'ainm.  
Thigeadh do rìoghachd.  
Dèanar do thoil air an talamh,  
mar a nìthear air nèamh.  
Tabhair dhuinn an-diugh ar n-aran làitheil.  
Agus maith dhuinn ar fiachan,  
amhail a mhaitheas sinne dar luchd-fiach.  
Agus na leig ann am buaireadh sinn;  
ach saor sinn o olc:  
oir is leatsa an rìoghachd,  
agus an cumhachd,  
agus a' glòir,  
gu sìorraidh. Amen 

With the last word he opened his eyes again to see his wife just a few yards away.

“The bed was too big without you there and I couldn’t sleep.” she half-yawned. “What were you doing up here? You’re usually discussing the day’s work with Ian by this point.”

They shared a quick embrace as they linked hands, walking back down towards the bustling courtyard. He gave her a wink as he squeezed her hand.

“Jus’ having a talk with our daughter, as my wife told me I should.” he murmured. “It felt a wee daft at firs’ but it needed to be done. Yer correct as always.”

“I’m glad you’ve come to this conclusion.” she teased. “I am truly glad it helped, thought it might. I know it’s a big shock for me to be back after so long but I at least wanted to make it a happy reunion.”

“Oh, ye have Sassenach. Ye have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie recited the Lord's Prayer -  
> Our Father, which art in heaven,  
> Hallowed be thy Name.  
> Thy Kingdom come.  
> Thy will be done in earth,  
> As it is in heaven.  
> Give us this day our daily bread.  
> And forgive us our trespasses,  
> As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
> And lead us not into temptation,  
> But deliver us from evil.  
> For thine is the kingdom,  
> The power, and the glory,  
> For ever and ever.  
> Amen.
> 
> Unbeta'd so mistakes are all mine!


End file.
